


What We Came Here For

by S_Q_B



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rimming, bottom!Sylas, dom!Ryze, kinda vanilla actually, sub!Sylas, top!Ryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Q_B/pseuds/S_Q_B
Summary: Ryze finds his new captive extremely hard to resist.





	What We Came Here For

**Author's Note:**

> I love both of these characters in lore but completely despise their mechanics in game do you see my struggle?

Arrogance. Brashness. Carelessness. These things always bring you one step closer to Kindred’s embrace. Ryze is long past those days from his reckless youth. The long list of near death experiences prevents him from any thoughtless action, and that habit has saved him numerous times in the past.

 

His memory flashes back to the last time he did something before thinking about it 8000 times over. The last time his innocence made him free. The last time he saw _him_.

 

Young Ryze was particularly interested in his fellow mages, especially those who exerted passion and determination with every spell they cast. The sky was not the limit, and he desired to see how far magic could be pushed. Now, he knows. The absolute limit of Runeterran magic must be kept away from all of them, at all costs. He knew he was not strong enough, or worthy enough to be the one protecting those runes, but he was the only one who dared to even come in contact with them. So the burden must be his, and his alone. And for that reason, he did not have time for any “useless friendship”, or so he deemed. Still, there were those who looked past his rudeness, those who were persistent enough for Ryze to let his guard down.

 

Sometimes, they were more than friends.

 

_He_ was just another mage, with big dreams and an even bigger heart. Ryze never figured out why _he_ was so interested in an unfriendly old mage like him. Although, he did see how much that man loved the color blue. The two of them traversed Runeterra together, when Ryze had time for the scenery, and even managed to secure a world rune. He was always the anchor when Ryze’s mentality become fragile. He was always the support Ryze needed in every situation. And sweet Mother of Runeterra, his kiss always tasted like honeyfruit and chocolate mooncake, and it melted through Ryze every time.

 

As sweet as their love was, Ryze never dared to take it for granted. Because as much as he tried not to think about it, he knew this mortal love cannot last forever.

 

It was only fitting that his burial was in a garden of blue roses, a symbol of a now unattainable love. Ryze did not have the time to grieve, instead he tried his best to finish what the two of them couldn’t together.

 

The first person you truly loved that died is always the hardest one to forget.

 

The memory fades out as a smile crosses Ryze’s face. The happiest time of his life must not be drowned in simple grief, as he knows a man’s life does not end at his death. A wiser Ryze now travels the world, never failing his objectives, always there to protect Runeterrans from themselves.  Of course, to be successful, he must know how to prepare for any situation, a skill that comes with age. But he wishes that young people wouldn’t be so bold, ignoring their instincts, and getting themselves slain so foolishly. This boy definitely could have died, if Ryze did not hold back.

 

He tried to use magic to break the ground above Ryze’s sanctuary, since no one but Ryze can enter it. The boy consumed way too much magic to try and break the rune fortified ground, and as a result, got knocked unconscious from Ryze’s blast. It was a foolish plan right from the start, and carried out by and even more foolish individual. But the boy came here for something, and Ryze was determined to find out what.

 

So he brought him into the sanctuary, the place he was trying to get into from the start.

 

Ryze gave himself a mental slap for that decision.  
  
Well, now that the boy’s here, he needs to find out what the boy was after, and more importantly, who he is. The sudden sap of magic when they came in contact gave him a small clue. Immediately withdrawing from the contact, he carried him inside with a warp instead.  
  
Only a few people had the ability to steal magic from others. The only person he knew to possess that power was the leader of the Demacian resistance, whose name Ryze never bothered to remember. That must be him, with all this scent of petricide. But what does he want from Ryze’s home?  
  
With that question in mind, he returned to check up on the resistance leader, or whatever he thinks he is. Still unconscious, he lay on the ground, messy hair covering parts of his face. To make sure he doesn’t overpower Ryze with his little trick, the boy was secured in anti-magic ropes, which should also nullify his ability to take magic from someone else. It’s probably not enough, so Ryze also tied his wrists and ankles together, restricting all his movement. A bit excessive, but he mustn’t be caught off guard, considering how dangerous he is.

 

Resisting his natural reflex to keep a distance, Ryze moves in to take a closer look.

 

Awkwardly bound, the boy lay on his side, one arm squished under his weight. He is slightly leaned forward, his face completely covered by both the ground and his hair. Ryze gently nudges him backwards, inspecting his face. Sharp features of a man come into view, with eyebrows slightly crossed, but otherwise relaxed. Ryze’s eyes draws to the boy’s neck, the pulse in his throat. He looks down even more, onto his chest, rising and falling contently. He’s pretty muscular, Ryze thinks while looking onto his broad shoulders, down to his abs, back up to his chest…

 

He… is checking him out. The thought jolted Ryze out of the trance. He immediately turns around, facing the wall of books. It has been a long time since he felt such… carnal desires. For the first time in years, he is caught off guard, unprepared, unsure of what to do next. On one hand, this boy is a threat to Ryze, to his sanctuary, and to the entire world. On the other hand, the boy is so gorgeous, with his rugged, untamed look, laying harmlessly on Ryze’s floor. His smooth skin and taut muscles were slowly driving Ryze wild. Is this also part of his power?

 

Ryze needed to get out of there, get a clearer mind. Leaving the body on the ground, he paces into his bedroom.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The flow of time seems to be stuck where it is. It already feels like an eternity, yet the boy lay there, unresponsive, unaware of what he’s gotten himself into. Patience seems to be leaving Ryze by the second now as he paces back and forth in the dark room, waiting for him to wake up, get his answers, and get him out. He collected his thoughts somewhat after spending some time alone, but desire is overwhelming him in the presence of the captive.

 

After another hour of waiting, a stir snaps Ryze out of his steps, his attention immediately turns to his prisoner on the floor. A low groan came from the boy, his eyes slowly opens, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He must be confused, Ryze thinks to himself. The boy tries to stand up, fails, realizes his situation, then proceeds to roll around, and struggle like his life depended on it. Thrashing against his bond, the boy grunts and groans, apparently unaware of Ryze being a few footsteps away. He rolls onto his back, flexing his entire front muscles to try and break the ropes, then repositions to be on his stomach, pulling at the ropes with his legs. Ryze wants to calm the boy down, but the sight of him sweating and struggling, along with all the sound he’s making, is gluing Ryze’s feet on the ground. Ryze feels himself blushing, hears the sound of blood roaring through his veins. He summons all his might, and wills himself to stay still, and not dive forward.

 

The boy’s grunts slowly turns to pants, and his movements slowed down tremendously. Finally, he returns to laying on his left side, his back facing Ryze. The old mage is stunned, his entire body stiff, his eyes locking into the rise and fall of his captive’s shoulder and back.

 

Damnit, if he just freezes every time he looks at the boy, how is he supposed to get his answers?

 

Ryze struggles a great deal just to think straight at this moment. Right now, that boy poses a threat to his sanctuary, and potentially the entire world. Ryze needs to know what that boy wants from this place, and fast.

 

He takes an experimental step forward, and the boy flinches in response. Now that the boy realizes he’s not alone, Ryze strides forward, moving into a position to look down on his captive. As he looks down, the boy leans slightly back, and their eyes meet. The boy’s deep blue eyes locks directly into Ryze’s bright blue, his expression unreadable. Somehow, those eyes feel so… familiar. There seems to be a faint hint of glow in the captive’s eyes, but Ryze do not know how. The boy’s power must have been suppressed by the ropes, which is working since he couldn’t get out of his bonds. So is Ryze imagining the glow? Maybe the boy has more power than what the ropes can handle. That’s not possible, the World Runes was carried in bags made from this material. If he’s stronger than that, he should have been able to break through the barrier protecting this place with ease.

 

“Release me”, comes the voice from the floor, sounding angry, but commanding.

 

Oh lord, how long was Ryze just standing there, looking down on the boy like he’s a trophy? This is not good, Ryze cannot focus in the presence of his captive. But he needs the answer, he needs to prevent whatever threat comes from the boy. He needs to try his best to suppress all the desire in his gut right now.

 

“Untie me right now”, said the boy more impatiently.

“As soon as you tell me what you came here to steal”, responded Ryze, sounding as authoritative as he can.

 

Silence follows his response. Of course the boy wouldn’t just reveal his intentions. That’s perfectly fine, they have all day. He was hoping this would take all day anyway.

 

Wait, that’s a bad idea. Ryze would lose more self-control as time goes. He needs to finish this now and get rid of the boy. As much as he hates it, the boy is still a threat.

 

“Who are you, and why did you come here?”, he speaks to the boy, who flinches at the inquisition. Or it could just be a muscle spasm from how awkward he’s laying down. The walls of silence closes in, the taste of anger, mixed with shame is palpable in Ryze’s tongue. Sparks of hunger flickers through his eyes, electricity crackling under his skin. There is nothing in the world that he wants more than to have a taste of that boy, at this very moment. Meanwhile, the boy stays still, like he’s taunting Ryze, trying to break him, get under his skin.

 

It’s working.

 

With a snap of the fingers, Ryze lifts the boy up, putting him in a kneeling position. His shoulders are pulled back by tight ropes, forcing him to arch forward. His front side is stretched, showing his chest and abs fully, the rippling muscles pulling Ryze closer. Another snap, and a white piece of cloth flies in, covering the boy’s eyes.

 

“What are you…” The boy’s protest is cut short, as Ryze lifts his chin up, using his hands this time.

“You did not feel like talking”, his other hand grabs the boy’s throat, massaging it with a stroking rhythm, feeling the vibration from the low growl. He then proceeds to blindfold the boy with a white piece of cloth. “We have all day. Feel free to speak, don’t let me stop you”.

 

Ryze sees, or rather feels the boy swallowing, his cheeks flushing red against the white cloth. He moves down to his chest, rests on the top near the collarbone, feeling the captive’s rushing heartbeat. The boy remains silent, but his breathing is heavier, with hints of a held back groan.

 

_Be that way. You’re only making it worse for yourself._

 

Ryze’s right hand trails down the boy’s chest, brushing lightly against the skin, feeling the goosebumps and slight shivers. His left hand stays lifting the boy’s chin up, preventing him from squirming around. The boy lets out a long, shuddering sigh as Ryze’s hand found his nipple, and rolls it around poignantly in his fingers. He tries to jerk back, to no avail. Still doesn’t talk though, but now Ryze doesn’t want him to. Keeping the boy’s movements restricted, Ryze’s hand freely roams his abs, trailing up his sides, feeling tight muscles at the mercy of his fingertips. The boy squirms and shudders violently. Ryze retracts his hand, and the boy ceases to struggle, but his breathing is even heavier and quicker now. Ryze feels less pressure on his left hand, and looks up.

 

And immediately reaches out, catching the boy before he falls on his back. Ryze holds the boy’s upper body with one hand, the other one resting on his abs. He can’t quite see the eyes behind the blindfold, but the rest of the boy’s facial features are contorted in a mixture of fear, rage, and arousal. He slowly drags his hands up, making the boy squirm slightly, then rests it on top of his captive’s chest. Slowly waiting for his heart to calm itself. Then, Ryze reaches over to pull off the blindfold. He needed to see those eyes. Once with bland hostility, the boy’s eyes now sets in between shock and bliss.

 

“Last chance”, Ryze warns him.

“I thought you said we have all day”, came the retort. Ryze can almost taste the sarcasm, mixed in with pure rage from that response.

“Perhaps just your name? Kinda hard to say ‘Demacia’s Most Wanted’ every time”.

 

A slight flinch in his expression caught Ryze’s attention. The boy must have actually expected Ryze to not know who he is. Unfortunately, with powers like that, it is very difficult to not make a name for yourself.

 

Plus, the muscles kind of gave it away. Gossips travels faster than any information.

 

“... It’s Sylas”, the boy responds. The first sign of his surrender, and Ryze will make sure that’s not his last.

“Good. Now, Sylas, try not to move too much”, Ryze is already enjoying how the name rolls off his tongue. “The ropes are indestructible, and quite uncomfortable once it‘s cut through the skin”.

 

He then lays the boy down, and unbuckles his belt without warning. Sylas goes still almost immediately. Ryze massages his captive’s abs with one hand, the other one trails down under the pants, grabbing Sylas’ manhood. He feels the boy’s half-assed attempt at pulling away, trying to curl in on himself.

 

“You don’t have to lie. Your body gives it all away”, Ryze says tauntingly, but no retort finds its way out of Sylas’ parted lips. Just heavy breathing with small noises.

 

That will not do. Ryze takes a nipple in his mouth, nibbling on it gently, while his hand strokes the boy’s cock with a slow, steady rhythm. He thoroughly enjoys Sylas’ soft moans, his hand can feel the boy’s hip moving with the slow pulls. The taste of a real man is exquisite in Ryze’s tongue, as Sylas shudders with every lick on his hardened nipple. He reaches his other hand down Sylas’ pants too, fondling his balls, rubbing his finger around the taint, poking at the entrance. The boy, being overstimulated, moans even louder now, arching his hips forward, dropping his pants slightly lower down to his thighs, exposing his manhood to the cold air. Ryze swirls his tongue around the nipple, then lets it go with a resounding pop, mixed with a choked moan from Sylas. He then pulls the pants down to the ankle, and trails his hands up and down the boy’s muscular thighs. A series of hitched breaths follows another attempt at pulling away. Ryze moves in, plants feather-light kisses on the inside of Sylas’ thighs, his hands still moving with a slow, agonizing tempo on a rock hard member. As kisses turn into nips, Ryze moves closer towards Sylas’ crotch, briefs spasms and loud groans from the boy enticing him further. As he finally reaches Sylas’ throbbing dick, Ryze opens his mouth again, this time sucking on the boy’s balls, while he sends his vacant hand up to play with the still hard nipple. Another loud and particularly guttural sounding groan echoes in the chamber, as Sylas’ hips raise, giving Ryze more entry.

 

His captive cock twitches violently in Ryze’s hand. Sylas’ breathing turns a bit unstable, warning Ryze of how close he is. He lets go of Sylas’ hard-on, the free hand now tracing lines on the boy’s ribs and sides, his mouth still concentrated on Sylas’ sack. His captive’s hips rolls and quivers, his dick sways in the air.

 

“Fuck”, Sylas gasped breathlessly. Ryze hollows his cheeks, taking the balls in deeper, and rumbles with his throat, sending waves of vibration through his mouth. The boy tilts his head back, letting out a slow, hissing breath. His dick is leaking now, so Ryze puts a hand on Sylas’ throbbing cock again, thumb raking the slit, slicking up his cock with his own precum. Sylas bucks his hip forward, shallowly fucking the hole formed by Ryze’s hands, stretching his balls in Ryze’s mouth further. As his movements grow unsteady and his breath uneven, Ryze knows he’s close again. He lets go of both the ballsack and the cock at once, and Sylas arches forward, whimpering noises trapped in his throat.

 

“Like I said”, Ryze crawls forward, facing Sylas again. “All. Day”.

 

As he plays with still hardened nipples, Ryze closely studies Sylas once more. His entire body is covered in hot, slick sweat, shaky breaths sending vibrations down every muscle. His face is sheened by perspiration and contorted in frustration. His eyes are half lidded, his nose heaving, his lips open, releasing breaths and inaudible moans. As his hand caress Sylas’ cheekbones, thumb tracing his parted lips, Ryze craves for a taste of them. But he still remains cautious, as he doesn’t believe Sylas to have given up completely yet. So he settles for his neck, kissing, softly licking at the pulse, feeling the hitched breaths and the head tilt, allowing him even more space. Sylas’ abandoned cock is dancing with a mind of its own, looking like it grew another inch. His lips trails up the boy’s cheeks, up to his ear, and he starts nibbling again. His hand gives the abused nipples a rest, and roams around the boy’s torso. Now that the sensitive spots are relieved of stimulation, Sylas relaxes his body, laying down without tension, sinking down to the floor slightly.

 

Big mistake. Ryze finds Sylas’ cock and starts stroking it again. He forces the boy down this time, stopping him from moving his hips, leaving him at the complete mercy of Ryze’s hand. Something between a scream and a sob is stifled behind the boy’s sealed lips. Ryze’s continues the rough pumps, making sure to put extra attention to the sensitive head. The sounds Sylas is making swims in Ryze’s head, making his own dick throb. Trapped on the floor, there’s nothing the boy can do but wiggle and strain his arms, trying to get released, one way or the other. He’s getting neither way for now. Ryze lets go of Sylas’ hips, and slow down the tempo, loosening his grip slightly, letting the boy breathe for a bit. And as Sylas gaps and closes his eyes, trying to regain control over his body, Ryze slicks up his finger with lubricant, and spread them over the boy’s entrance. Almost immediately, he clenches up, and tug at the ropes with all his life once again. Turning his face away, Sylas goes as far as to attempt to crawl away, to no avail. Ryze watches the useless fight, noticing the bruised wrist under gold ropes. Worrying that the boy might break himself, Ryze grabs him by the shoulder, lifts his upper body up slightly, holding him with magic so he can’t break away. The panic in Sylas’ eyes sends just the slightest twinge of guilt into Ryze’s mind, but he brushes it off to focus on calming the boy down.

 

“Either tell me what I want to know”, says Ryze, voice stern and commanding. “Or trust me”.

 

Visible confusion forms on Sylas’ face, amidst all the fear. Of course, trusting Ryze is not the right option here. This way, Ryze will get what he needs to know, and then he can decide what to do with the boy later. Ryze was not going to make it painful, but the boy doesn’t know that.

 

The struggling ceases. Sylas lays still in Ryze’s grasp, eyes clear, breathing steady. Ryze lays him back down, and he closes his eyes again. Ryze waits patiently, trying to guess what Sylas came here for. Which World Rune, mainly.

 

… Or not. The silence extends as the boy continues to breathe nervously, eyes still squeezed shut. Ryze puts an experimental finger at Sylas’ hole. He tenses up, but doesn’t try to move like he did before.

 

Oh. So, the other option.

 

Ryze really did not expect this to be happening. The boy seemed like he was reaching his limit, and this tipped him over the edge. Yet he chooses this over a simple, harmless answer. But then again, his magic wasn’t the only thing stolen from him in all those years in isolation. After years away from any human interaction, your body becomes a treacherous thing, accepting stimulation from anything, and anyone. Ryze has now seen the effect first hand.

 

He gets more lubricant, and applies a generous amount to Sylas’ entrance, hearing the breathing becoming more erratic. He massages the hole, waiting for the boy to relax. As the breathing slows down, he pushes his index finger in. A gasp moves through the chamber, following the wail that came before. Another thing Ryze didn’t expect to happen, hearing that high-pitched noise out of the boy. He slowly pushes the finger in and out, twisting it around, curling it slightly. Sylas’ cock drips with precum, beads of sweat breaking out over his twitching body. His legs are shaking, so Ryze leans down to kiss his thigh, moving as close as he could towards the boy’s dick without touching it. Ryze really doesn’t need any stimulation of his body; the mere sight of his captive writhing in reluctant pleasure does the trick. He feels his head sinking under the sea of groans, as the taste of the boy burns in his mouth, electricity stinging his tongue. As Ryze twists and pulls his finger, he closely studies Sylas’ expression, trying to find that golden spot inside him.

 

He gently move the tip of his finger around a specific area of flesh, and Sylas immediately bucks up, his dick swaying in the air. Found it.

 

Overstimulated, it looks like Sylas did not even notice when a second finger makes its way in. He only reacts to the addition once Ryze scissors the two fingers, driving them in and out with the same slow tempo. As he pokes at the sensitive nerve bundle, his other hand starts stroking Sylas’ hard-on again. The boy moans as loud as a lion’s roar, his entire body shaking and sweating, thrashing against the bindings, moving even closer to Ryze. The cock throbs with every stroke in his hand, begging wordlessly for release. The grunts and groans are getting even louder now, as the boy arches his back, his legs unsteady. He starts moving up and down to the rhythm of Ryze’s strokes, his face turned to the floor, clearly ashamed but unable to control himself. Ryze blows a soft stream of air into the tip of Sylas’ cock, hearing the moans turns softly into sobs, seeing the flushed face buried into the ground.

 

What a shame. He doesn’t see and know how beautiful he is. The mere sight of him has sent flutters to Ryze’s heart, evoking feelings forgotten for a long time. Surely, the boy must be somewhat into this. But then again, some said that his heart turned as cold and stiff as the walls that held him. Ryze hopes that the heat in this moment can melt a bit of the ice cold façade the boy has donned on himself. He wants to know Sylas’ true colors, and whether it is just his body reacting to this, or his mind as well.

 

So he lets go of Sylas’ cock and pull the fingers out at the same time, leaving Sylas right on the edge. Sylas screams and howls into the dark, trying so hard to break free, his leaking dick not going any softer. His wild blue eyes pierces through Ryze’s, ablaze with the mortal rage, yet pleading at the same time. Ryze drops his hand to his sides, looking back, the question asked without words.

 

_Release. One way, or the other._

 

The struggling ceases, as Sylas understands Ryze’s silence. He’s been given a last chance to back out, to just give an answer, receive his release, perhaps both ways if Ryze believes him. Or stay stuck in this place, no idea when he’s going to be let out, or even when he’s allowed to cum. Ryze has a better sense of time than most ancient beings, but this will feel like an eternity to Sylas.

 

Maybe it won’t. Ryze’s patience is running unusually thin. He has tasted Sylas, and now his entire body craves for more.

 

Sylas’ hard-on rests on his stomach, precum lining his defined abs. He looks around the dark room, eyes focusing on the candlelight. He tugs at the ropes gently, wincing as the rope bites into the bruised wrist even more. He looks at his own body, inspecting every touch Ryze made on him. His eyes turn to Ryze, looking at him inquisitively. Ryze reaches for the rope around his ankles, nudging it smoothly, putting ghost touches on the bound limb. Demanding him to answer, yet promising him pleasure if he doesn’t.

 

How much will a man who lost everything give up, to a man who has everything to lose?

 

“Please…”

“Last chance.”

 

Sylas nods. Ryze unties Sylas’ ankles.

“Stand up”, Ryze commands. Sylas follows with minimal resistance. Ryze uses the remainder of the rope to tie a harness around Sylas’ chest and arms, and with the one he used to bind his ankles, he makes several loops through Sylas’ balls and shaft, connecting the boy’s wrist to his dick. He takes the white cloth off the floor, and blindfolds Sylas again, finishing his preparation. Ryze then warps both of them into a different room, grabs Sylas’ harness, and pushes him so he falls onto the bed, on his stomach, legs dangling on the side. The rush hardens Sylas’ dick almost instantly, leaving him slightly breathless. Ryze pulls the boy onto his bed completely, grabs some more rope from the drawer, and binds Sylas’ left ankle to his left thigh, and his right ankle to the bed, making sure he’s immobilized. He turns Sylas around, and climbs on top of him, putting the white piece of cloth over his captive’s eyes once more.

 

_It has been a while, has it? You haven’t let another man see this side of you for decades._

 

After _him,_ no one has ever been able to get this close to Ryze. No one has ever stolen his self-control, leaving his primal instincts in charge. And no one has defied all of Ryze’s expectations, leaving him so exposed to the truth.

 

He was just as mortal as everyone else. Time never diluted his human desires, only clouded it.

 

Without any sight, Sylas turns to face Ryze, laying still, waiting. The room feels ten times warmer now, as Ryze removes his clothing, and chucks it carelessly off the bed. On top of Sylas, he stays unmoving, letting the anticipation build up, feeling Sylas’ breathing becoming shakier by the seconds. The taste of sweat surrounds Ryze as he lowers his body, his breath tickling Sylas’ neck. With all his might holding him back, Ryze lowers his lips slowly, connecting them to Sylas’. The boy gasps, accepting the intrusion. Ryze kiss the top lips, and then the bottom one, adding a gentle nibble. With a groan, Sylas’ lips part, giving Ryze more room. He melts into the kiss, tasting the boy’s tongue, inhaling his breaths.

 

“Hah…”

 

He feels Sylas’ hard-on, warm and wet against his stomach, as the boy tries his best to move his hips. Ryze leans in closer, allowing the rod to continue grinding against his abs while his hands trails Sylas’ body, brushing his neck, his chest, his sides. The low growl and mewling breaths is so intoxicating, but Ryze hungers for more. So he part ways with Sylas’ mouth, and starts kissing his cheeks, then his neck, then his chest, and down his trembling body. Sylas moans louder as Ryze plants hot, wet kisses all over his body, the taste of skins stings his tongue like electricity.

 

“Nnhgnh…”

 

But now that there’s no contact against Sylas’ throbbing member, he cannot get off through these featherlight stimulations. Ryze knows that, so he just continues to run his mouth along Sylas’ body, from the stubbles on his face to the hair along his calves, everywhere in between. Wordless moans steadily streams out of the boy’s open mouth, his body arches where it meets Ryze’s lips. Ryze focuses on the muscular thighs, trying his best to ignore the radiating heat coming from Sylas’ rod, and his own. Sylas grunts and groans, clearly frustrated after endless hours spent on edge, being denied over and over again. The sound turns to growl as Ryze inches closer to the bound manhood, pulling at the ropes with his teeth.

 

“Fucking… god. Ah… for fuck’s sake… you goddamn tease”.

 

The strings of slurs and insults is stopped short as Ryze silences the boy with his hand, and trails his lips along the hard length. Growls slowly turns to whimpers as the slick, sweat-covered boy bucks his hips and arches forwards, the ropes pulling against his firm chest. Ryze doesn’t take the cock in his mouth, instead he runs his tongue around it, covering the entire rod in liquid. Sylas moans breaks through the hand gag, heating up the room even more. Ryze takes the hand off Sylas’ mouth, grabs and lifts his lower body off the bed, hearing the surprised hitch in the boy’s breathing. He presses his nose against Sylas’ taint, and drives his tongue into the hole, earning a yelp of protest from the boy.

 

“Fuck! Gghk…”

 

The boy squirms and rolls his hip, his hands uselessly clenched behind his back. His resistance fades away as Ryze moves back and forth, shallowly driving his tongue in and out, teasing Sylas’ entrance mercilessly. The boy can’t stop leaking, precum drips out of his member in a steady stream. The ropes tightens around the base as Sylas pulls his hands back, which only makes the rod swing in the air, still helplessly twitching and dripping.

 

“P-please…?”

 

The simple word runs straight from Ryze’s head to his dick, causing a moan which he successfully holds back. He is trying his best to draw this out, but this hot pleading mess is stretching his patience thinner than ever. His own hard-on craves attention, lust fills his mind and suppress all his reasons, his body is now slightly shaking from his carnal desires.

 

He lowers Sylas to the bed, and grabs the lube. He pours a generous amount on the boy’s entrance, then on his own member. He positions himself at the hole, teasing it with the tip of his rod, hearing the sounds made by the mess underneath him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushes in, waiting for Sylas to relax before going deeper. Once his full length is inside, he waits for the boy to adjust himself, feeling the tight grip on his erection loosens, but still firmly grasping. He starts moving as slowly as possible, listening to the long, drawn out moan under him. His hands find Sylas’ throbbing cock, and starts stroking it to the slow rhythm of his thrusts. Sylas moans are basically screams now, as his restricted body is further pinned down by Ryze’s hands, effectively immobilizing him so Ryze can have full control over the tempo. Angling for Sylas’ sensitive spot, Ryze pushes in hard but slowly, the smoothness driving him crazy. Soon, his heavy breathing joins in with the boy’s soundless groans, both of their body slick with sweat, drowning in the heat.

 

Sylas feels so good around Ryze’s dick, the wall gripping his cock firmly, yet allowing him entrance. His vision blurs out, Sylas is the only thing he can see clearly. The boy tilts his head to the side, softly moaning into the bed sheets, while the rest of him moves to the motion of Ryze’s thrusts. His hard-on feels like fire in Ryze’s hand, twitching and throbbing with every agonizing stroke, slick with precum. Ryze feels himself getting closer and closer, and lets go of Sylas’ dick, grabbing his hips to speed up the pace instead. Shudders and trembles breaks out over the boy’s body, as the assault against his prostate increases in intensity. Ryze moves against the warmth of Sylas, closer and closer to the edge.

 

His vision turns white for a seconds, as he experiences the mind-shattering orgasm, his body spasming uncontrollably. It takes him a few moments to come back to reality, spent but not entirely exhausted. As his mind clears, he thinks of what to do with Sylas still on the edge.

 

He decides to just take the boy in his mouth, give him the release he wanted after endless hours of agony. He wraps his lips around Sylas’ hard-on, and the boy yelps, bucking forward. Ryze hollows out his cheeks, taking the full length in, straight down to his throat. Sylas flexes his muscles against the bonds, thrusting up into Ryze’s mouth. He feels another spurt of precum, letting him know that Sylas is close. He takes the cock in his throat as far as it will go, and Sylas arches forward, howling into the silence. Ryze feels the shot exploding in his mouth, burst after burst, as Sylas freezes, only breathing once he’s done. Ryze’s not though, squeezing and torturing the spent cock, rubbing the head poignantly. Sylas gaps and grunts, struggling to get away to no avail, his body tensing and relaxing, trying to cope with the pain.

 

Ryze doesn’t stop toying the boy until the pain completely fades away, and the boy lays there, completely exhausted, chest heaving, stretching the ropes. Ryze leans in for a quick kiss, then removes the blindfold, and waits for Sylas’ vision to adjust.

 

“I suppose you will not tell me what you wanted now?”

 

Sylas’ blue eyes locks sight with Ryze’s, and the boy smirks unexpectedly.

 

“I got… what I came here… for…” he speaks through ragged breaths, then closes his eyes and lays back.

 

The incomprehensible sentence stuns Ryze, his eyes going wild, his mind running rampant, trying to find explanations. What in all Runeterra is that supposed to mean? What did he get out of this exchange? Did Ryze unlock some power suppressant inside Sylas? Was the thing he was looking for in this room? How did he manage to sneak something out under the circumstances?

 

_You are overthinking this._

 

_His_ voice suddenly comes into Ryze’s mind. Once the voice of his lover, now the voice of reason inside him. Maybe… he’s right. Maybe the answer was in plain sight, and Sylas only came here for this, for Ryze. Maybe this was all part of his plan, to get so fucked he can’t even move.

 

Nope, that doesn’t make sense. That makes no sense at all.

 

Ryze no longer cares. He unties Sylas’ legs and chest and dick, leaving only his hands tied as a security measure. He lays down on the bed next to the boy, facing him, kissing him again softly, holding him in his arms. Just like that, he waits for Sylas to drift off first, then falls asleep with him in his arms.


End file.
